


Get a Room

by HmmAboldclaim



Series: Get a Room [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF, Schitt's Creek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmAboldclaim/pseuds/HmmAboldclaim
Summary: This is is based on David West Read’s comment on Noah’s Emmy awards Instagram post (“Get a room’). I head canon that this is something he has said to Dan and Noah many times and it has become an ongoing ‘joke’.This is during Season 4. They are not in any particular order. You did not have to read the first part to read this part, but why not get back and read it if you didn't?Back in my day it was called 'shipping ', not rpf. So welcome to one of my favorite ships, Dan Levy and Noah Reid.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: Get a Room [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611853
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Get a Room

Lucky’s birthday party is in full swing. The music is loud, the drinks are flowing, the dancing is dirty. The entire cast is present, having a great time. Maybe too great a time, because the party is being held on set, after hours, which means significant others are not present. The shenanigans are mostly PG rated though, with hair petting and lap sitting and hugging, all par for the course for the friendly cast. As attractive and flirty as the cast is, there is no real drama between most of them. They truly are one big dysfunctional, happy family. Dan hopes he has something to do with cultivating this atmosphere where people feel comfortable to have fun while taking the job 100% seriously.

Dan is sitting in the corner chatting with Sarah and Lucky and watching Noah out of the corner of his eye, across the room talk with the wardrobe assistants, Penny and Raquel. As involved as Dan was with the wardrobe on the show, he didn’t know the two girls very well. They were relatively new and about 10 years younger than him, so their interactions mostly consisted of him sending them 100 emails a day requesting items, which they inevitably found for their demanding boss. He watches as Noah is making them both laugh. One of them, Penny, he thinks, places a small hand on Noah’s bicep and laughs at something Noah just said. Are young women still using that move? And it still works? Noah laughs with them, so Dan guesses it does. He looks the girls over. He was pretty sure Noah had a type and boy did these women fit the bill; very thin, with long stick straight hair and vaguely hipster clothes, wearing a ton of makeup that made it look like they weren’t wearing any at all. Dan let his eyes wander back to Noah. It was a hot night and Noah was wearing a baggy white t-shirt that seemed to magically cling in all the right places. Dan wasn’t sure what kind of witchcraft this was as he was pretty sure this stretched out t-shirt was at least 10 years old and came in packets of three, but Noah made it look amazing. He also had a pair of jeans on that were definitely not from Patrick’s wardrobe. They were looser, kind of falling right at his hipbone. Dan liked Noah’s hips. They were solid. As David, got to feel those hips in his hands often. WTF? Why was he thinking these things? 1. He was Noah’s boss and that kind of thinking can only lead to lawsuits down the line and 2. Noah was straight. I mean, he assumes. He has seen him with women, he thinks Noah is dating someone now, though he seems to still be flirting with those two wardrobe, oops no, Now Noah is talking to Jarod, one of the grips, who without a doubt is flirting with Noah. Dan tips his head speculatively. Neither Noah’s expression or mannerisms change from when he was talking with Penny and Raquel. His stance was open, friendly. He was leaning in slightly to listen to something Jarod was telling him. He laughed as Jarod placed a hand on his arm, again with that old move! He is broken out of his reverie by Lucky. ‘It appears Noah is quite popular’. He turns to look at her and sees her smiling and winking at him. ‘Yes, well, he’s a nice guy, eh? Friendly’ Dan says to her in what he hopes is an offhand manner. She stares at him, with what he can only call knowing eyes, too knowing. He looks away, huffing. He continues to watch Noah out of the corner of his eye while talking to his friends. He sees him raise his arm to drink his beer or say hello to someone and his t shirt raises up and Dan sees a sliver of a very nice area of pale skin. Dan unconsciously licks his lips. He definitely was feeling a little frisky tonight. Damn, he needs to get laid. As he is mentally reviewing his phone contacts, thinking how or when or with who he can make a furtive hook-up happen, he sees Lucky wave Noah over, who smiles and waves back, starting to walk over towards them, but stopping first and grabbing a couple of beers for the ladies and himself and the bottle of whisky Dan is drinking.

Sarah is suddenly pulled up on the makeshift dance floor by Annie, so Noah slides into her spot, puts the liquor he is holding on the table and sort of bangs into Dan, laughing. ‘Dan, how are you wearing this leather jacket, it’s 85 degrees outside.’ Noah says, fingering the soft supple leather collar of Dan's jacket. Dan has both arms on the back of the booth and bats his eyes at Noah, joking and flirtatious at the same time, 'Because I look hot in it'. Noah laughs again, but doesn't pull his fingers away from the collar. 'That you do'. He looks at Dan and does a devastatingly accurate mirroring of Dan's previous expression, batting his eyes in a joking manner, and Dan is both shocked and turned on at the accuracy of Noah's dead on impression of him. Noah hands Lucky a beer and pours Dan some more whisky. The three of them cheers their respective drinks, Noah sing-songing happy birthday to Lucky. Noah is sitting very close to Dan, his arm lounging at the top of the booth behind Dan's shoulders and his white sneaker clad foot lightly banging into Dan's very expensive designer loafers (Dan, your loafers cost almost as much as my monthly mortgage payment, Noah had exclaimed, when he admired them last week and wondered if he should buy a pair for himself, Dan setting him straight with the price). The three of them are laughing and Dan is regaling them with a story of a particularly hilarious Eugene blooper that will definitely end up on the reel at the end of the season. Noah grabs Sarah's discarded beer and starts drinking that, Dan raising an eyebrow at him. Noah winks back. Emily comes over to the table and tries to grab Noah to dance with her, which makes them all realize Emily is pretty far gone, since they all know Noah does not dance at these parties. Dan is laughing at Emily's attempt to get Noah on the floor with her, pulling at his arm, while he leans further away into Dan, practically in his arms, by the time Emily gives up and pulls Lucky to dance with her instead. After they leave Noah turns to Dan with a smile on his face and catches Dan staring at him, glass of whisky poised at his red lush lips. What the fuck? Noah thinks. Full lush lips? Where the fuck did that come from. Noah looks down at his third or fourth beer in his hand and shakes his head. He sneaks a look back at Dan who is giving him a small smile. They both start to speak at the same time. 'So, when are...' 'Are you going to ..." . They laugh again, both leaning back a little, realizing they are sitting quite close. Noah notes that his arm, which was leaning on the back of the booth has sort of migrated a bit, almost on its own accord, his fingers loosely rubbing the soft leather of the side of the collar of Dan's leather jacket. Dan somehow feels the heat from Noah's arm and fingers on the back of his neck and clears his throat a bit. Somehow this breaks the spell and both men move slightly away from each other, now not touching at all. 'You know', Dan says with a smirk, 'I think that I'm going to make you dance'. Noah looks at him, eyes sparkling, but confused. 'Oh yeah, how are you going to MAKE me dance?' Noah realized that came out way flirtier than he intended, especially since he said it in a very low voice that caused Dan to lean closer to hear him. Dan smirks and takes a sip of his drink. 'I think it's I will write a Schitts Creek musical episode and since you are the entertainer in our little group of misfits...'. Noah rolled his eyes. He thought Dan was going to make him dance now, which kind of got him a little bit excited, he definitely wouldn't have done it, but he wanted to know what Dan would have done to try to get Noah on the dance floor. 'A musical episode.' I believe we just had one of those? You know where, and I quote, 'Patrick, the small town Prince Charming, swept his business partner boyfriend David, off his feet with a swooningly romantic serenade'. Noah smirked and lifted his beer to his lips. Dan didn't know if he was more turned on by how Noah's lips fit around the bottle or how he seemingly memorized the quote from TV Guide about Patrick's open mic seduction. Noah was not the best when it came to generating or even reading his own publicity, so the fact that he knew a quote by heart about open mic made Dan’s brain to mouth pathway shut down for a minute. He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it again, because he honestly wasn't sure what would have come out of his mouth. They both looked at each other and smiled dopily, almost, but not quite, realizing that something was happening, or about to happen, or could happen. Dan moved his body closer to Noah’s an almost imperceptible amount and Noah felt his stomach swoop, he laughed and looked down before glancing quickly back up at Dan. What was happening, Noah thought. Dan was staring at him intently, smiling. Noah smiled back, but didn’t know what to do with his body all of a sudden. His right foot started to tap and his arms suddenly seemed like a nuisance. Where should I put them? He thought. He leaned back away from Dan, man-spreading across the booth, not entirely comfortable, but also liking that feeling, almost wanting to chase it down to see where it would lead. Being regarded by Dan Levy was something he should be used too by now, but he realizes, as he moves his hand away from Dan’s jacket and his right knee away from Dan’s thigh, he actually isn’t used to being regarded by Dan, he is used to being regarded by David, and this way seems much more dangerous. Dan must sense the danger as well, because he stops and takes a long drink of whiskey. They both realize it’s been a minute, or an hour, or an eternity, since one of them has said something, which seems to clear their heads. They look up at each other and grin. Yet again, a heated moment seems to have passed.

Though a part of Dan and Noah’s bodies, always seem to be touching for most of the night, either their thighs when pushed together in their booth, or their hands when they pass each other drinks or Noah’s shoulder to Dan’s chest when they pose for picture after picture. And when they aren’t near each other, when they break apart to socialize with the rest of the cast and crew, their eyes find each other, Dan’s eyebrow usually raised, Noah’s whiskey brown eyes usually sparkling. They both think that no one notices.

Near the end of the night, Noah is slightly over the line of tipsy, to almost drunk and Dan is amused. He’s seen Noah now at multiple levels of drunkenness and unfortunately found them all adorable in some way, despite usually finding anything more than mildly buzzed in a social situation, incorrect. Noah obviously cannot drive home so Dan offers him a driver. Noah is delighted by this suggestion and puts both his hands on Dan’s shoulders and rubs them up and down Dan’s arms. ‘Thanks buddy’ he says with a slight slur to his words. Dan rolls his eyes. Noah’s drunk tells were that he either got handsy or fratty or both. ‘Oh no, not buddy’, Dan laughs, but Noah just beams up at him, squeezing his bicep. Dan beams back and the two of them are just standing there grinning stupidly at one another until Noah goes to move away but trips on his own feet and Dan pulls him up quickly before he falls. Noah’s two left drunk feet have him falling into Dan’s arms like some damsel in distress. Dan is caught between laughing and gasping as his hands find Noah’s strong forearms then his trim waist. Noah has grabby hands and is pawing at Dan’s shoulders and pulling himself into a standing position so as not to trip again but it just brings him closer to Dan. They are basically standing chest to chest and Noah’s hands are wandering, sliding down over his nipples, which causes Dan's breath to hitch. It was at that moment David walks by chatting with Jen. He rolls his eyes so hard they practically reach the ceiling. He is used to seeing his friends in some sort of compromising, but seemingly innocent, scenario by now. ‘Hey, get a room’, he shouts to them as he walks by and laughs. Dan curses under his breath. Why is it always David who catches them in these positions? I mean, this is totally innocent, he is helping his drunk friend. He looks down at Noah, who appears to be napping while upright, his head leaning on Dan’s shoulder. He reaches out and brushes a finger against Noah’s cheek, seeing an eyelash, as he does so, Noah’s body shudders at his touch. He opens his eyes and Dan is mid touch. ‘An eyelash’, he whispers, as Noah looks from Dan’s eyes to his hand. At that moment, Noah’s driver pulls up. Dan is about to push him into the car when Noah gives him a hug. Dan is surprised but hugs back. It felt nice, okay, it felt more than nice and just as Dan was trying to parse that feeling, Noah gave him a brief kiss, on the side of his neck and basically tumbles into the car, ‘See you Monday Daniel’. Noah said as he closed the door. Dan was left there, mouth gaping, hand on the side of his neck moist from Noah's lips, legs wobbly, wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
